Lost Everything I ever wanted
by Kane'sbabygurl
Summary: Set after 2 weeks after Kane and Lita's baby was killed. When Snitsky kills Lita, Kane feels he has lost everything, and he can't go on..


Lost Everyting I Ever Wanted

Kane was walking down the hall with his wife, Lita, beside him. Tonight he would

have to take on his greatest enemy, Snitsky, who had 2 weeks ago, killed his baby

boy. Kane was full of anger and out for revenge on his little boy's killer, and he promised

him, at his son's grave, that he wouldn't die alone, and that, unaware to him, would be his

downfall. He looked at the precious women beside him. If he lost her, he couldn't carry on.

He would lose all hope that he always prayed for, he would engulf in despair. From a

distance, the two heard a loud scream. " What was That" Lita whispered. The two listened

and heard the voices of Eric Bishoff, and Snitsky. It was hard to make out anything they were

saying. Kane narrowed his eyes. "Good,he's here. Now I can get my revenge. " He walked to

his lockeroom with Lita, and began getting ready for his match. Lita watched him. " Glen, I

hope you destroy him tonight." Kane smiled at her. "oh, I will. You can bet on that." Lita

nodded.She then stood up. "You know What? I'm gonna use the bathroom and get something to

eat in my lockeroom.I got a match with Trish tonight." Kane smiled "sure, bring me back somethin'

in a bit." Lita nodded and walked out the door. She entered her lockeroom after ordering a double

cheese burger. When she opened the door, she saw Snitsky. " Snitsky! What are YOU doing in

here! Get out" Snitsky Chuckled " What's wrong Lita? Afraid I'm going to kill you like I did your

baby" Lita growled "Leave my baby out of this" Snitsky chuckled again. " oh yes, i remember now

I so-called- killed you baby boy." He scratched his face. "and, you still are scared of me." Lita backed

up as Snitsky neared her. "but, Lita" He taunted "in the end you'll wind up like your son...DEAD"

in a matter of seconds, he whipped out a gun, and shot, the terrified red-head. Lita collapsed as

the dark liquid poured from her heart. She hit the ground with a THUD and Snitsky touched her blood.

" Yeah, Kane was right. In the end, conner didn't die alone,lita, you joined him."

Kane felt a sharp jolt go through his heart. "Lita" he mumbled sensing that she was in danger.

He heard loud screams and talk outside and he walked out to see was going on.He pushed past Jericho,

and he saw everyone looking at a motionless body inside Lita's lockeroom. He ran and pushed everyone out of the way, only to see his wife, blood by her heart, eyes wide with fear, and she wasn't moving...not at all...

Kane kneeled by his wife and he screamed out. "NO! NOT HER TOO! NOOOO" He buried his head into her face

crying, hardly. " my son! and now my WIFE! just take me too" He cried. Orton covered his mouth, kneeling by Kane.

Triple H and Evolution stood nerby, even THEY were crying. But, far away, one figure wasn't crying, in fact, he

was laughing, Snitsky chuckled in the darkness, watching the broken hearted kane with an evil so terrifying, that it

would make a young child scream. The ambulance showed up, taking Lita to the hospital, Kane joined her in the

back, and everyone watched as the Vehicle drove away...

"Mr. Glen Jacobs, I have very disturbing news for you." Kane, pacing around the whole time he was there, turned to

face the doctor. He looked into the doctor's face, knowing what news he was about to tell him. "No.Please, don't

tell me - she, can't be...I" The doctor lowered his head. " I'm very sorry,Glen. We Tried.." Kane couldn't hold back

his tears any longer. He Yelled with grief, as he entered Lita's hospital room, with a cover over her face.Kane cried over her as he looked at her peaceful face. Now..he had lost everyting, lost everything he ever wanted...He was

alone again, by his miserable self, alone with his grief...

Kane looked at the casket infront of him, containing his wife.Beside him, Randy, Jericho, Benoit, and some others

were crying, too. He touched the casket,as the tears ran down his cheeks.The preacher read from the Holy Bible.

"may this young woman rest in peace" Kane scoffed at that ' he sounds like taker saying that' he thought. He

turned his attention to the little grave nearby, the grave that 6 ft under, in a cold and dark box, held his baby boy.

He closed his eyes as the fantasy thought of his baby hugging him and his mother with a smile on his face. Kane

smiled as the fantasy continued in his mind. His little boy at the park with him and Lita, at the beach, at the movies,

it all was just a momental fantasy that he didn't want to let go. He turned his attention back to the preacher, who was

recieting the last words "she will always be remembered, and may god bless the loved-ones she has left behind."

Now it was time for the Ceremony. The Casket opened, and Kane stepped forward, placing a boquet of white flowers

beside her.He let his tears fall,as he touched Lita's soft, peaceful, face one last time. Fianlly, it was time for the burial.

Kane smiled through his tears as he watched the dirt fall into the 6 ft deep hole and onto the casket,right next to their

son's. "At least they're together now" He whispered to Randy.Randy nodded and patted Kane on the back. "if you

need Anything just let me know" he said, then he left. The Cemetary was empty, now. Only Kane Remained. he touched the tombstone that said:

Amy Dumas Jacobs

1968- 2005

wife of Glen Jacobs

also, beside it said his son's: Conner Jacobs

2005- 2005

son of Glen and Amy Jacobs

Kane clicked open his heart-shaped locket and stared at the picture of Lita and the ultarasound photo of their baby boy. He cried as he looked at the only two people he ever loved, and now that was gone. "Thank you, guys." He

said, smiling through his tears. The tears fell onto the two pictures.He couldn't carry on without his wife and son.He couldn't go on without them! but, somehow, he felt that he would never have to carry on without them again.

" Thank You, thank you so much...for everything."


End file.
